Talk:Confederation of Carolina and Virginia (1962: The Apocalypse)
Is the new map right.Whipsnade 16:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) looks kool to me. even though i now live in Mississippi instead of South Carolina.Wingman1 22:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) i see ya got me back in Carolina now.lol!Wingman1 (talk) 16:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC) TL issues? First, the article does not reflect the map on the portal page. The coastal air force bases would be struck all along the area. Furthermore, the "first contact" with the UK in 2011 is far to late, even with the stated two day exchange of nukes. As stated on the wiki homepage, this does not need to be plausible; but it does need to be consistent within itself. I'm not sure why the republic ends in the piedmont regions of the states either. SouthWriter (talk) 20:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Europe is sqabbleing amongst it's self and not intrested in the US any more, but if the US sent a deligation to a European nation after the Irish fishermen after the Irish fishing boats I plan for them to meet in 1999/2000 came along.... Long range radio tranmitions from Lower saxony and the UK started in 2009 and I change the Carolinan pick up date accordingly. Whipsnade (talk) 02:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ''Present day'' Political relations are particularly good with Lower Saxony and the Somme Republic. u have them (an american survivor nation) with good relations with an english one? would they even know of each other and have any kinda contact?Wingman1 09:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Cut paist problem. I did not change the natons to Quebec, Jamaica and SpokaneWhipsnade 01:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Some Long-range LW and SW radio transitions are leaving Ierland's RTE's and Radio Television Lower Saxony's transmitters. They are meant for Europe to hear, but may be picked up in North Africa, North America and western Russia at times. There would be knolage of these nations, for those with LW/SW radio sets. Relations would be (if they occurred) hostile since Europe and America would blame each other (as well as the USSR and Cuba) for starting the war. Political relations are particularly good with Republic of Spokane, Jamaica and the Republic of Québec.Whipsnade 02:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) PS- they are not in England, the Somme is French and Lower Saxony is German.Whipsnade 02:06, July 18, 2012 (UTC) shows how much i know, i just knew something was off. it looks good the way uou have it now.Wingman1 03:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree. 08:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC) New Name Generally, the smaller the name the better. You need a name that reflects the area without going on for a paragraph. If the "official name" of the country needs to be so long, then a shortened version should at least be used as the title of the article. SouthWriter (talk) 22:01, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Fixed.Whipsnade (talk) 21:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) USA-Europe relations. There are 2 minor parties relating to post war sentiment towards Europe. The 'Friends of Ireland' support Ireland and the 'UK an France are rubbish' hate the UK and France. Europe is squabbling amongst it's self and not interested in the US any more, but if the US sent a delegation to a European nation after the Irish fishermen after the Irish fishing boats axidently meet in the 1980's and 1990's. Long-range LW and SW radio transitions are leaving Ireland's RTE's and Radio Television Lower Saxony's transmitters. They are meant for the rest of Europe to hear, but may be picked up in North Africa, North America and western Russia at times. There would be knowledge of these nations, for those with LW/SW radio sets. Long range radio transmissions from Lower Saxony and the UK started in 2009 and I change the Carolinian pick up date accordingly.Whipsnade (talk) 19:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I really think someone should add a setion on race realtion/ cival rights to the calolina pageGoldwind1 (talk) 20:59, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I will.Whipsnade (talk) Devision It is too big, Georgia and east Florida shhould fall off.Shartlotina11 (talk) 18:47, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Race Relations/Cival Right I feel like this page really needs a section on civil rights /Race Realtions that's a great idea. Wingman1 19:21, April 28, 2015 (UTC)